Behind the scenes
by Zaywrites
Summary: This is what happens between two popular celebrities who are currently facing the life of being married. They are noted by their fans as a perfect couple and they click together. But, they think otherwise. At home, everything always turns to riot and they always bicker. Let us see what happens off cam.
1. Chapter 1

**BTS Chapter 1: Married Life**

 **By:** _ **Zaywrites**_

 **Author's note:** This is just an idea which popped in my mind. I suddenly felt the urge to write it. This story is my gift to my readers because I still haven't updated some of my stories. Please take time to post your reviews. I will be looking forward to read them. I always get inspired by positive feedback.

I do not own anything.

* * *

 _ **Rein's point of view**_

"You look stunning Rein Hanazawa-san." My stylist and best friend, Sophie commented as she gently applied make-up on my face.

"Do not apply too much make-up. People prefer natural beauty on and off screen." I suggested with a wink.

The green haired girl softly giggled and nodded.

"She is Rein Ishida not Hanazawa anymore. Rein is already married right?" My colleague and friend since middle school, Lione spat as she walked towards the dressing room with a cream colored box in hand. She looked a bit stressed because she still has to accommodate other artists who will attend the press conference as well.

"I'm sorry I forgot." Sophie sheepishly grinned and glanced at my reflection on the full length mirror.

"No wonder that your husband never tore his eyes on you whenever you attended conferences. There is no doubt that it will be harder for him to avert his gaze now." Lione teased and sneered. I was equally amazed at my image on the mirror. My stylists are extremely talented.

"Why are you always dodging every topic concerned about your husband?" Lione asked as she twisted my hair to a loose bun and pinned it to the side with a pearl clip.

"I want my hair down this time Lione." I motioned to evade her question.

"There you go again. You change topics instantly." Lione rolled her eyes and sighed. My stylist removed the clip and my hair flowed elegantly on my shoulders.

I shot an apologetic look at her and flashed a small smile.

"Your husband wants you to wear these flats instead of the sling back heels I gave you earlier." She grumbled as she opened the cream colored box revealing a pair of well-designed midnight blue flats with silver straps. My eyes twitched as I glanced at the expensive looking shoes yet it does not match my white jacquard sheath dress.

"What is he thinking?" I muttered under my breath and clenched my fists.

"I suppose that you need to talk to him." Lione suggested and gave me a light pat on my shoulder before leaving.

A deep sigh escaped my lips as I grumpily slipped my feet on the shoes.

"You look beautiful Rein." I felt my breath hitch and my heart pound loudly as I heard familiar footsteps entering the room.

I slowly tilted my head and sighed in relief after I noticed that my guest was just Bright Yasuhiro, my colleague, childhood friend and longtime crush.

He is one of the popular actors who was nominated in numerous categories and have received several awards recently. We are going to pair up for an upcoming movie but since that I am already married, it was decided that my husband will be my leading man while he got the supporting roles. My eyes softened as I remembered that Bright wanted to acquire the lead role. I feel bad for him.

"Are you all right? Why do you look like you have seen a ghost? Or am I that handsome that is why you look so astounded?" The golden haired guy teased as he plopped on the couch. His crimson eyes glistened with happiness.

"I thought you were him." I mumbled as I swiveled my chair and painted my lips with light gloss.

"Are you perhaps talking about your husband? He is already waiting in the conference hall." Bright answered in a casual tone.

"He is probably eager to announce the upcoming movie. It will be a big break in his career after all." I whispered to myself and puffed my cheeks out indignantly.

"Did you say something?" Bright queried with a puzzled look on his face.

"N-nothing." I smilingly answered.

"I just came to check you. The conference will start after five minutes. See you Hanazawa, I mean Rein Ishida." Bright calmly replied as he rose from his seat and left the room.

I just glanced at his slowly disappearing figure and slumped on my chair.

"You can do this Rein." I motivated myself and placed a smile on my face.

I walked out of the room and was greeted by the staffs. They readied themselves and gave me the flash cards which contain my supposed answers to the questions. My manager always prepares these answers though I never bothered myself to read them. I don't like scripted answers. I want to voice out what my heart tells me.

I clutched my dress as I inched closer to the conference hall. I can already hear the flickers of camera, murmurs and classical music playing softly.

A press conference is where directors, writers, producers, actors and media personalities gather. Though it is my nth time attending a premier night, I can't help it but feel uneasy.

"Are you ready Rein Ishida?" My manager asked as he held the door for me.

"Y-yes." I stammered as I felt nervousness paving its way through me.

"Give your best shot Ishida-san." The staffs chorused as I stepped inside.

I covered my eyes after I was welcomed by the scintillating lights and flashes of camera. I quickly placed a smile on my face and confidently walked on the aisle.

The atmosphere felt so new. I subtly waved my hands and shot side glances on the other individuals inside the hall. My sea green eyes wandered on the handsome dark blue haired young man occupying the seat on the farthest corner of the long table located in front.

He is clad in an Italian designer suit which made him look stunningly handsome and attractive. His dark blue hair is neatly swept back which emphasized his mesmerizing pool of dark blue eyes.

I darted my eyes around to look for an unoccupied seat. The floor director signaled me to occupy the empty seat beside a multi-talented actor, my leading man and husband, Shade Ishida. I guess that seat was reserved for me.

' _I am Rein Hanazawa now Ishida, 20 years old, married.'_

' _That guy right there is someone who I must deal with each day, Shade Ishida, 21 years old, my cocky annoying husband.'_

I noticed him vacate his seat and walk towards me.

"I'm glad you chose to wear the shoes I gave you." He whispered as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Do I have a choice? I know that you will act like a toddler throwing tantrums if I will not comply with your requests. You're worse than a teenage guy going through rebellious stage at times." I countered with a grin. He narrowed his eyes at me and tightened his grip on my hand. I can feel my phalanges crushing to pieces because of his grasp.

We stopped arguing, teasing and acting like grade schoolers after the guests settled on their seats.

Shade pulled the chair for me and I took a seat. He securely held my hand before facing the reporters. I covered his cold hands with my warm ones. It seems like he is nervous as well.

"How does it feel that you and you're wife teamed up for a movie?"

"I was extremely happy that I am going to be my wife's leading man. We all know that Rein is a versatile and impressive actress. I can't help it but stammer and forget my lines whenever she is around. I am always mesmerized when she looks directly at me. " He simply answered and flashed a warm smile at them. I gently squeezed his hand and pretended that I was flattered.

"We discovered that Ishida-kun and Fine Kojima are endorsing the latest apparel designs together. What are your reactions after you heard the news?"

The crowd intently glanced at me. My lips parted but I can't utter a single word. I took a deep breath and tightly held the microphone.

I waited for the bitterness in my tone to dissipate before answering. I admit that I was miffed after my manager informed me that Fine Kojima, a scarlet haired gorgeous actress, was selected to model the latest brands of expertly designed clothes by a distinguished fashion designer abroad.

I know that Fine is more elegant, taller, more stunning and more talented than me. She is a famous actress who bagged several awards already. Fine is already a considered as a respected and tenured artist in the industry.

"Oi, what are you doing? You're spacing out." Shade whispered as he nudged my shoulder. I tensely laughed and looked directly at the crowd.

"I am happy for him. Fine Kojima-san is already married to Yasuhiro-kun that is why there is nothing I should worry about. Besides, modeling is part of his job. We know our limits and my husband is always by my side." I looked at Shade before saying that I trust him. He smirked and softly chuckled.

"How about you Shade? We heard that your wife and Bright Yasuhiro-kun are starring in a romantic comedy series. Are you disagreeing with the pairing?"

"I am not opposing with the tandem. They are both professionals. Just like what my wife said, Yasuhiro is already married to Fine Kojima…and Rein is married to me." Shade calmly answered but his reserved expression turned murderous.

His scathing tone sent chills on my spine. It was actually not a romantic comedy series anymore.

A week ago, Shade barged in the set demanding that the entire casting and plot to be altered. The writers just complied with his request to avoid further arguments.

The exchange of question and answer went smoothly. We managed to utter satisfying answers to the consecutive questions. However, we were caught off guard when it came to this particular question.

"Can you share to us some of your experiences as a married couple?"

"He is lazy and annoys me every second of the day. He gets in my nerves and shoves all the household errands to me." I spilled. I instantly covered my mouth after I realized what I had just said. We were both shocked by my unexpected answer.

The crowd exchanged glances and threw incredulous looks at him. A nervous laugh escaped his lips and he stomped my feet under the table.

I cringed in pain and threw a deadly glare at him.

"What I mean is Shade is more thoughtful, caring and sweet off cam." I clarified as I slapped his shoulder, with much force.

He narrowed his eyes at me and forced a smile on his face.

"Rein is still learning how to become a good wife. Our kitchen utensils were all broken and our appliances are not functioning anymore because she attempted to prepare breakfast for me. She tried her best but to no avail. My wife is a hopeless case right?" Shade teased and laughed derisively.

I hid my flustered face as I noticed the other individuals murmuring to each other and puzzlingly staring at me. Some are forcing themselves not to laugh. I frantically denied and placed a smile on my face.

I will strangle this guy beside me right now. I inhaled sharply to keep my cool.

"My husband actually prepared a set of rules that I must follow." I grabbed a piece of paper from my handbag and showed it to the crowd.

The laugh promptly died on his lips after he noticed the familiar paper.

He tried to snatch the paper from my grasp but I just ignored him.

"What is that paper Rein Ishida-san?"

"Do you want me to read it aloud?" I cheerily exclaimed. His eyes grew wide and seethed.

"Oi Rein!" Shade gruffly yelled as he stretched his arm to grab the paper.

"Catch me if you can." I challenged and through the crowd. So this is the advantage of wearing flat shoes huh?

"Come back here!" My husband screeched as he ran after me.

Headline: Press Con turned to mess due to a lover's childish quarrel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Game over

By: Zaywrites

Author's note: Zaywrites is back and in need of a beta reader. If you are interested, just tell me. I learned that asking help from someone to proofread and check over my work is a lot of help. Please help me for free. Sorry for asking too much. Anyway, as usual, read, rate and review. I will be updating my other stories soon.

I do not own anything.

* * *

Rein woke to the small creaks the windows are making. She snuggled beneath the covers and threw her arms on her side, wanting to feel her husband's warmth. However, she just felt the soft pillow instead of him. Her eyes slowly opened and a deep sigh escaped her lips after noticing the empty space beside her.

"He left without even telling me." The young popular actress grumbled as she darted her eyes on the digital clock as it flashed 7 am. She tediously moved out of bed and fixed herself in the bathroom.

Minutes passed and she proceeded to the kitchen clad in a simple white t shirt and fitted jeans. Her long blue hair is neatly tied up and her face is applied with simple make up, giving emphasis to her natural beauty.

The sound of the utensils clattering and microwave oven beeping snapped her out of her thoughts. Her gaze softened after noticing her husband cooking breakfast for her. He looked extremely serious as he moved to and fro in the kitchen. Rein knows that he always puts his heart in anything that he does. She felt her heart flutter after he flashed his signature smile.

"Good morning honey. Have you dreamt of your beloved husband last night?" Shade teased as he pulled a platter from the cupboard. Rein just returned a small smile and tangled her arms around him. Shade caught himself smiling ear to ear after he felt his wife's warmth.

She is Rein Ishida, actress, 20 years old married.

This guy with striking dark blue hair is someone who can complete her day by his warm smile and little yet meaningful surprises. He is Shade Ishida, 21 years old, actor and singer, her arrogant yet caring husband.

"Did you add red peppers there?" She softly asked whilst burying her face on his back.

"Veggies are essential to keep the skin healthy my love. You want to be flawless right?" Shade smilingly asked as he turned and placed a kiss on Rein's forehead. His wife pouted like a child being forced to eat.

"I thought you left early." She mumbled as she made her way towards the dining area. Shade almost dropped the platter in his hand. His warm smile was pulled back to a frown.

"What kind of husband would leave his wife alone?" He replied with a forced smile on his face.

The young handsome actor knows that his wife still doubts his love for her. It is normal for her to feel that way. They were just forced by the management to be married after all.

Two popular celebrities getting married in the midst of promoting their upcoming movie was spontaneous but to their fans' viewpoint, it was merely fascinating. No wonder that the supposed celebrity couple act cold towards each other.

Seeing each other every second of the day, eating together, talking about simple things and going to work has always been their daily routine. No one made effort to make little surprises for the other. It is nothing like a couple who are truly in love normally does. It was just a balmy idea that their agency pulled out.

They do not have feelings for each other. Everything was plainly an act. Starting from the proposal which is twice as romantic and magical someone could ever dream of, scripted engagement and almost heartwarming wedding…everything were cleanly an idea of a talented writer and director.

An awkward silence filled the atmosphere as they began digging on the newly prepared breakfast. A bowl of steaming rice with sumptuous side dishes and freshly brewed coffee has always been their arbiter.

Minutes passed and the bell rang, releasing them out the deafening silence, much to their relief. Rein automatically rose from her seat and headed towards the front door.

Though they are both popular artists, they chose to live in a simple apartment located in a quiet neighborhood. Their house is consists of one master's bedroom, guest room, two sleeping quarters, built in kitchen, shower room, living room and a simple veranda which always creates a rejuvenating atmosphere.

It exactly resembles a traditional Japanese style house. The rooms are partitioned with sliding shoji screen doors plus tatami mats covering the wooden floor and circular soft flat cushions near the wooden tables.

Rein noticed a newspaper and letter inserted on the mail box. She tore the envelope and scanned letter inside it.

"What is it?" Shade calmly asked as he leaned back on his chair and stirred his coffee.

"The talent agency summons us." Rein answered as her brows quirked.

"They are going to scold us. We made quite a scene in the press conference after all." He answered as he flipped the newspaper and read the banner news exhibiting a picture of them running after each other like grade school students.

"What are we going to do?" Rein asked as she slumped on the chair beside him.

"Give it to me." Her husband requested as he stretched his hand and smiled widely.

Rein hesitantly gave him the letter. Shade hastily snatched the paper from her grasp and tore it apart.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Rein screamed as she tried to stop her husband on tearing the letter to pieces.

"Problem solved." He simply answered as he tossed the tiny pieces of paper.

"What is the matter with you Shade Ishida?!" Rein screeched as her eyes brimmed with tears. She bent down to collect the particles of paper on the floor.

"I already informed your manager that you will not make it to the contract signing today." Shade said as he tasted his coffee.

"Wha-? How?" Rein whirled and looked at him with a quizzical look on her face.

"He surprisingly complied and did not retaliate." Shade answered with a grin.

"You did not threaten him right?" Rein asked as she eyed him suspiciously.

"I did not. Trust me." He emphasized every word and raised his hand in the air to prove that he is innocent.

Rein sighed and threw the fragments of paper on the dust chute.

"Hanazawa…" Shade began as his voice trailed off. He still has his habit of calling his wife by her maiden name.

"Hm?" Rein hummed and looked at him directly.

"Are you still thinking that I just married you to increase my popularity? Have you ever thought that perhaps we truly belong together? Or if I…I really love you." He faltered to ask. The words slipped from his mouth and his eyes refused to look at the blue haired girl.

"I admit that until now, I am not convinced that you love me. We both know that we are just married to boost our popularity." Rein blandly spoke. Her eyes turned dull and expressionless.

It has been a year since their wedding was held. The plan went smooth and it was not hard for the two of them who are both regarded as talented artists to portray their role that they are in love with each other. Though they already spent years together working under the same management, living together is on a new different level. They know that it is not something to be underestimated.

After the magazines were flooded with Bright Yasuhiro's magical proposal to Fine Kojima, their managers immediately thought of bringing them together. Simply to draw the attention of the spectators to them.

"I will go to work." Rein motioned as she grabbed her hand bag and placed a kiss on her husband's cheek.

"Be careful on your way." He simply stated as he continued flipping the pages of the newspaper.

"I might not be able to make it back right after the contract signing. Yasuhiro-kun and Kojima-san invited me to join them in a formal dinner." Rein spoke in a soft tone as she slipped her feet on a pair of simple flats.

She whirled to witness his reaction but he simply nodded, plopped on the chair, returned on reading the newspaper and shrugged. Rein felt her blood boil as she glanced at his nonchalant façade. He did not even bother to ask what time she will arrive home or if she will be all right alone.

"Prepare your own dinner." She breathed deeply to restrain herself on bickering with him.

They are both tired of their petty fights and she must leave early for work. Her lips parted but she can't find the right words to say. It felt awkward as she walked out of the house and slammed the door behind her.

Rein kept her cold stare on the ground and began stomping and kicking the innocent pile of leaves near their doorstep.

Shade, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes on the newspaper and threw it on the trash bin as soon as his wife left. He clenched his teeth and messed his hair due to frustration.

"That Yasuhiro, he had the nerve to invite my wife to eat dinner with him." Shade snarled as he grabbed the cushions and threw them on the wall with much force.

Everything was just a game. They will be divorced soon and live their lives separately like nothing happened. The first one who falls in love losses. Nonetheless, Shade already admitted that he lost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: This time is real**

 **By: _Zaywrites_**

 **Author's note:** Usual routine, please leave reviews after reading. No beta.

I do not own anything.

* * *

Several hours passed and a handsome guy with striking dark blue hair just kept on frowning. He narrowed his eyes at the numbers flashing on the digital clock and squeezed the orange in his hand. It is already late in the evening yet his wife is still out there, signing a contract as a new endorser of a clothing line and eating dinner with a popular actor namely Bright Yasuhiro. The thought itself makes him fume in anger.

He stopped peeling the poor orange and tossed it on the coffee table. He grabbed his phone and tapped Auler's number to ask the exact address of the restaurant.

Auler Aragaki is an adept director and photographer whose work is always expected to bag awards. He is engaged to Altezza, Bright Yasuhiro's sibling. Auler hesitated to give the address to his friend but he knows that it is useless to argue with a married man worrying about his wife.

Shade quickly jumped off the couch, grabbed his jacket and headed outside. He maneuvered his car and drove towards the restaurant. A cold rigid expression still carved on his face as he looked straight on the highway.

Minutes passed and he arrived at the French restaurant located near their agency. Strained squeals, murmurs and utensils clattering on the floor can be heard across the room.

The customers crowded around him and began clicking their cameras. Shade quickly covered his face and looked for some ways to subtly escape. He darted his eyes around and noticed Rein along with the Yasuhiro couple, occupying the table near the glass window.

The handsome young actor proceeded to the table with a smug look on his face.

"Ishida-kun!" Fine Kojima exclaimed and waved her hand. She is clad in a short sleeved halter neck beige dress which reaches her knees. Her rouge painted lips is curled to a smile.

"It is nice to see you Kojima, ah Yasuhiro-san." Shade replied as he took a seat beside his wife. Rein scooted her seat and fixed her eyes on the flickering candles.

"We are glad to see you Ishida-san." Bright humbly spoke as he leaned back on his chair and twisted the cap of the vermouth.

Minutes passed and the waiter arranged the expertly prepared meals on the table. Bright pulled a saucer for Rein and placed the crème brulee.

"I know this is your favorite appetizer." Bright smilingly said as he passed the delightful delicacy to Rein.

Shade felt a roiling feeling inside him as he watched them. The way their fingers brushed made him want to throw a straight jab on the golden haired guy's face.

"Let me talk to my wife. Please excuse us." Shade motioned and tugged Rein's hand.

Fine and Bright exchanged glances then shrugged. The scarlet haired beauty just simply giggled.

"What are you doing Shade?" Rein softly asked. Shade abruptly stopped on his tracks causing Rein to bump on his back.

"It is already past 10 in the evening. You think I will just let this slide and sleep without any assurance that my wife will arrive home safely? I was worried sick about you." Shade spoke with sincerity in his eyes.

Rein felt her heart flutter and blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled and tip toed to kiss his nose. Shade pretended to be upset but smiled inwardly.

They headed back to their table where Fine and Bright quietly ate their dinner.

"We're sorry we took a few minutes." Rein apologized and flashed a small smile at them. They settled in their seats and began digging on their meal.

"No need to apologize Rein." Fine chirped as she poured wine on her glass.

"Do you want me to pour wine on your glass honey?" Fine asked her husband.

"S-sure." Bright replied with a blush.

"Trade your steak with me. I already sliced mine." Fine motioned with a warm smile.

"Thank you." Bright gawkily answered.

Rein giggled after noticing her childhood friend's reaction. He acted like a teenage guy talking to his crush.

"Both of you look so great together. It seems like everything is going well between the two of you." Rein commented. Fine stifled a soft laugh at her remark.

"Bright is a caring husband who will stay up late just to whip out something for dinner. He contacts me every single minute of the day. He makes me feel important." Fine spoke as her eyes sparkled under the dim lights.

Rein peered at her husband who just sat beside her with a grumpy expression on his face.

"My husband likes to tease and annoy me every second of the day. He never bothered himself to help me with the tasks at home. He laughs when I make mistakes during tapings and interviews. He snores and eats sloppily. He is a complete 360 degree opposite of who he is on screen. He sprawls on the couch when he is dead tired. He clings on my waist and whines when he is stressed. His laziness causes me to utilize all of my strength to pull him out of the living room. However, he hugs me tightly, brushes his nose on my shoulder, buries his face on my hair and cries softly when he has problems. Shade is so cute, right? He makes little surprises which unintentionally completes my day. His smile can make my heart beat several times faster. I hyperventilate when he gets too close." Rein felt the words slipping from her lips involuntarily.

It seems like her heart shouts and instructs her to say what she feels. She felt the heat rush on her cheeks.

Shade just looked at her with a surprised expression on his face. His lips parted but he can't utter a single word. His eyes were filled with overwhelming happiness. The cosmopolitan drink on his wine glass spilled, staining his denim jeans. Rein hurriedly grabbed the table napkins and dabbed it on his lap.

"Are you all right?" Rein worriedly asked as she frantically wiped the spilled drink.

"Is there something wrong Ishida-kun?" Fine queried as she opened her handbag to grab some tissue.

"Excuse us for a moment." Shade muttered under his breath. He grabbed Rein's hand and walked out of the restaurant.

Fine leaned back on her seat and exhaled deeply. Her eyes fixed on the lights seeping through the blinds.

"That couple is so endearing, right?" Fine spoke as she glanced at the couple's slowly disappearing figure.

"They are so dense." Bright commented with a sigh.

"So are you honey." Fine retorted, giggling.

"Wh-wha-?" Bright blushed furiously.

"I'm glad my plan went smoothly." Fine exclaimed as she rested her chin on her palm and sipped her wine.

"My wife is so smart." Bright whispered in her ear and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you." Fine mumbled as she rested her head on his chest. Bright pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead and entwined their hands.

The Ishida couple exited the restaurant. A few individuals followed them like they are watching a taping.

"I think we must go back. It is quite rude to leave without telling them." Rein suggested as she lightly tugged the sleeve of his shirt.

Shade stopped on his tracks and whirled to face his wife. He bent down to level their eyes.

"It's game over." Shade cleared his throat and hid the blush tinting his cheeks.

"What do you-?" Rein felt her heart threatening to leap out of her chest after hearing him confess.

"I'm already in love with you." Shade spoke in a slightly quivering tone.

Rein gave her a reassuring squeeze and smiled at him.

"I love you too." Shade caught himself smiling after hearing such sweet words from his beloved wife.

He snaked an arm on her waist and the other held the nape of her neck. He slowly captured her lips to a quick kiss. Rein pulled him closer and tangled her fingers on his hair.

"Let's get married." Shade whispered.

"We are married." Rein spoke with a soft giggle.

"This time is real." Shade leaned his forehead on hers then smirked.

Is our favorite couple's childish quarrel over?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: For better or for worse**

 **By: Zaywrites**

 **A/N** : Guess who is back! Please leave reviews after reading! Thanks!

 **Disclaimer** : Characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Rein just sat there, watching her husband prepare breakfast. He looked so serious yet still handsome. Rein's smile grew wider as he flashed a warm smile at her. After his confession during their dinner with the Yasuhiro couple, Shade became more caring and gentle. At that moment, she knew that he changed a lot.

"Don't stare at me like that, love. I might melt." Shade teased.

Rein frowned. _'I thought he changed.'_

"Anyway, will you come with me to the park after we eat breakfast?" Shade asked as he sat across his wife.

Rein tilted her head and glanced at his slowly reddening face.

"…of course, love. I'd love to go with you." Rein smilingly answered.

Shade leaned and kissed her forehead.

"I'll take a shower then." He said as he gulped down his coffee and left his seat.

"Eh? Are you not going to eat breakfast?" Rein asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I need to prepare." Shade calmly replied as he placed his cup on the sink.

"…for what, honey?" Rein asked out of curiosity.

"You'll know soon, love. Eat properly and I'll wash the dishes after. I love you." Shade gave her a kiss before walking towards their room.

Rein quirked her brows and leaned back on her chair.

"I wonder what it is. I'm starting to feel nervous." Rein grumbled as she rested her chin on her palm and sighed.

Meanwhile, Shade pulled his file cabinet and grabbed a small velvet box from it. Inside sat an elegant ring embedded with a scintillating blue green gem, resembling his wife's enchanting sea green eyes.

His lips curled to a smile as he gazed at the ring. He must do this well. He must not let this chance turn to waste.

"Rein…I uh…will you…" Shade began practicing in front of the mirror. His face turned red as minutes passed.

"Rein…you know, we both know…that I…uh, ugh! This is no good!" Shade exclaimed. He can feel blood rush to his cheeks.

"Rein…I love you! Will you be my wife?!" His face extremely flustered.

Shade frowned afterwards.

"Am I crazy? That is too straightforward!" Shade screamed and messed his hair.

"Okay. I'll do it again." Shade mumbled. His eyes are filled with love as he glanced at the ring.

"Rein…I…" Shade began but Rein cut in.

"What is it?" Rein chirped as she popped out of nowhere.

Shade jumped off of his feet and gasped. He quickly hid the ring behind him.

"Wh-why do you look so scared? I-it's just me, honey." Rein said with an equally shocked expression on her face.

"Did I do something wrong? I came in since the door is unlocked." Rein asked, worried.

"…did you hear anything?" Shade nervously asked.

"…huh? Hear what?" Rein shot a confused glance at him. Shade sighed in relief and wiped the sweat on his forehead.

"I'm sorry, love. Come here." Shade opened his arms and pulled his wife to a tight hug. He can smell his wife's sweet scent as he buried his nose on her shoulder.

"I love you so much." He whispered in her ear, lovingly.

"Me too! I love you, Shade!" Rein replied, giggling.

"I'll take a shower first and we'll go to the park, all right?" Rein requested as she picked her clothes from her cabinet.

Shade nodded and flopped on their bed. He stared at the ring with a small smile on his face.

"Why do I feel so nervous? It's not like she will reject me. How will I be able to tell her this?" Shade raked his messy hair and sighed.

He does not know that his wife overheard him, causing a misunderstanding.

"Wh-what is he going to tell me?" Rein asked herself as she looked at the mirror. A thought crossed her mind.

Her face turned pale and a gasp escaped her lips.

"D-ddddon't tell me that he is going to leave me?!" Rein sputtered. She peered at her husband who has a sad smile on his face.

"I-is that why he is nervous? Is that why he is so caring during these past few days? Altezza told me that when a guy becomes unexpectedly caring, he is planning to leave." Rein almost pulled her hair from its roots.

She can feel her heart pounding faster.

"I-it can't be, right? I am just jumping to conclusions. Right, don't think about it." Rein tried to shrug it off but she just felt more anxious.

Half an hour passed and they both walked out of the house with pained expression on their faces. The park is nearby so they decided to take a stroll. The entire walk was silent, and it was so suffocating.

Shade unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt as he felt sweat rolling on his back. He felt nervous and gulped down the lump in his throat.

He reached for Rein's hand and a blush tinged his cheeks.

Rein squeezed his hand and lowered her head. Shade noticed the sad expression on his wife's pretty face.

"Rein…"

"Shade?" They stated exactly at the same time.

They quickly looked away as their faces turned red.

"Rein…"

"Y-yes?"

"I…uh…I don't know how to tell you…" Shade began as he looked down. His hands are shaking.

Rein felt tears clotting in her eyes.

' _No, please don't.'_ Rein screamed in her head.

She felt her heart broke as she saw tears rolling on his cheeks.

Shade brought her hands closer to his face and knelt down on one knee.

"P-please don't do this, Shade." Rein said in a cracked tone as she collapsed on her knees and cried.

Shade was extremely shocked by what she said.

' _Is she rejecting me?!'_ he can feel a sharp rick in his heart.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Shade asked as his face turned pale. He is afraid to hear her answer.

"Don't leave me, please." Rein mumbled as she wiped her tears. She looked so fragile.

Shade quirked his brows then laughed.

"Wh-why are you laughing?" Rein puzzlingly looked at him. Shade flicked her forehead.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Rein huffed as she rubbed her forehead.

"I was going to propose, silly." Shade answered, chuckling.

"…huh...I-is that so?" Rein felt so embarrassed for jumping to conclusions. She laughed nervously.

Shade laughed his heart out. Rein scowled and puffed her cheeks out indignantly.

Shade stopped laughing and kissed the back of her hands.

Rein looked at him with eyes filled with longing.

"Rein…I, Shade Ishida, asks for your hand in marriage. I promise to love and cherish you, till death do us part. My life means nothing without you. Let me take care of you, from now on. Please live with me, laugh with me, cry with me, and no matter how difficult the problems we might face, please stay by my side…forever." Shade lovingly stated. Tears rolled from his eyes as he stated every word.

Rein just looked at him, with eyes brimming with tears.

"On what movie script did you get those lines?" Rein teased. Shade frowned.

She slowly stood and dusted her dress.

"Okay, let's begin from the top." She said, giggling.

Shade knelt, held her left hand, and opened the velvet box with the ring on it.

"Will you marry me again? This time, it's real."

"Yes."

Shade stood and pulled her to a tight hug.

"Let's stay like this forever." Shade whispered in her ear.

"I love you." Rein can't hold the tears in her eyes any longer.

"I love you too." Shade mumbled before pressing a firm kiss on her lips.

At that setting, they certainly looked like they are taping a movie.

But this time, there are no scripts, no directors involved, no camera, no plots, and no acting. It was just them, promising to be with each other, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better or for worse.

Years passed and they both decided to drop their careers. They never cared about popularity anymore. They lived like normal people, who sometimes fight, but helps each other during tough times.

"Hey, Shade! Remove your shoes! I just cleaned the floor!" Rein screamed as she mopped the floor.

"I'm tired. My head hurts." Shade whined as he wrapped his arms around her waist and clung like super adhesive glue.

Rein rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"Come here." She hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead. "Let me finish and I'll prepare dinner for you." Rein softly said and smiled.

"No, let's stay like this for a moment." Shade requested.

Shade kept his arms tightly wrapped around her waist and rested his head on her lap. Rein gently brushed his hair with her hand.

"I'm glad I married you. I feel so blessed." Shade mumbled. Rein just giggled.

Few minutes passed and…

"Come on, Shade. I must prepare dinner…love?" Rein noticed that Shade is already sleeping on her lap.

" Wah! Don't sleep here! Shade!" Rein stirred her husband several times but he is soundly sleeping.

"Shade! You can't sleep here! You might catch a cold!"

"I love you." Shade mumbled.

"…Shade?"

Rein leaned down and pressed a kiss on his lips.

Shade pulled her and deepened the kiss.

"Got you." Shade smirked and chuckled.

Rein pouted and flicked his forehead.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Shade huffed.

"Please stop teasing me!" Rein retorted as her face turned red.

"Oh my, my wife is so cute when she is blushing." Shade teased further.

"Wah…y-you!" Rein snapped.

"Look! There's something behind the cabinet!" Shade screamed.

"…wh-what is it?!" Rein asked frantically.

Shade placed a kiss on her cheek while she is not looking.

"Sh-Shade!" Rein shouted, her face glowing red.

"Catch me if you can." Shade stated smugly.

"Come back here!"

This couple is just toooooooooo cute. Don't you think?


End file.
